Letters and Whatnots
by MissParasol
Summary: At age 14, Kudo Shinichi finds a letter in a glass bottle hidden up in a large oak tree. 2 weeks later, Kuroba Kaito receives a letter in his mailbox from a stranger, and he's the happiest that he could have ever been. Kaishin sort of AU
1. 始まり

Detective Conan &amp; Magic Kaito

Title: Letters and Whatnots (subjected to change lolol):

Summary: At age 14, Kudo Shinichi finds a letter in a glass bottle hidden up in a large oak tree. 2 weeks later, Kuroba Kaito receives a letter in his mailbox from a stranger, and he's the happiest that he could have ever been.

Warnings: irregular updates, irregular chapter length (rly sorry in advance)

A/N: This was originally just a project for me to get back to writing; hence when I first wrote it I didn't really have much of a plot in mind. I was actually just planning to write about their interactions via letters. Now that I actually do have a plot in mind, I've edited the chapters accordingly and it'll be good for past readers who had read this before to read it again from the start.

Also, on a side note… I realized that there has been a change in my writing style so I hope that the difference is not glaringly obvious from chapter 3 onwards haha.

* * *

It was a gleam of silver that caught his attention; way too bright to be merely light passing through the leaves of the trees and branches of the park. It shone and glimmered at him from up high in the tall oak tree, and a 14 year old Kudo Shinichi knew that it couldn't be anything but glass.

The brilliant detective paused, lowered his Sherlock Holmes' book just a tad bit lower and squinted up at the tree.

What was a glass bottle doing up there in an Oak tree?

He could only deduce that someone had intentionally placed it there for whatever mystifying reasons that Shinichi didn't know.

And truth to be told, he really couldn't be bothered. He'd really rather finish reading his Sherlock Holmes' book instead.

And so, Kudo Shinichi walked on, away from the glass bottle and away from the tall oak tree. After all, it would probably be gone by tomorrow.

* * *

But alas, it wasn't.

In the subsequent days that he had to walk through the park, the glass bottle had remained untouched among the green leaves and crooked branches of the tall oak tree.

And he could confidently say that without his favourite Sherlock Holmes' book to distract him (he'd already finished reading it thrice), he was considerably curious about the glass bottle.

So, on the seventh day from when he'd first noticed the glass bottle, he decided to climb the tall oak tree and retrieve the glass bottle.

Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see a handwritten letter inside the glass bottle.

"How cliché," was his first thought. "I wonder what's written inside," was his second and things progressed from there.

* * *

_Dear Whomever It May Concern_

_First of all, why an oak tree?_

_Second, why are you trying to make friends using such an unconventional method? It's the 21__st__ century. There's something called emails and online pen pals which takes a lot less effort._

_Thirdly, just curious. Why did you choose to place your letter in Beika, specifically? It's pretty far from your home, isn't it?_

_And as a side note, maybe you should reconsider giving away your address so easily. It's not very safe and I could be a serial killer._

_Yours Sincerely  
K.S_

* * *

A/N: I only tweaked it slightly~ My apologies for this chapter being so short, but they'll probably be longer from chapter three onwards when the plot picks up.

I imagine Shinichi at the young age of 14 would have a very sarcastic sense of humor and also a burning curiosity (which gets him in trouble) and this makes him reply to the letter in the first place. Kaito, being the same age, is also young and bright and is struck by new interesting ideas left and right and he is not afraid to try them all out, no matter how unconventional his ideas are.

Anyway, thanks for taking an interest in my work :

Hope this had been an enjoyable read for all of you~

Signing off,  
MissParasol


	2. 黒羽 快斗

Detective Conan &amp; Magic Kaito

Title: Letters and Whatnots

Summary: At age 14, Kudo Shinichi finds a letter in a glass bottle hidden up in a large oak tree. 2 weeks later, Kuroba Kaito receives a letter in his mailbox from a stranger, and he's the happiest that he could have ever been.

Warnings: Kaishin and irregular updates and chapters yeah.

* * *

Chapter 2

He'd actually received a reply.

His letter in a bottle that was hidden in an oak tree had been found by someone (he was afraid it'd go unnoticed; he hid it pretty well in his opinion), and that someone had actually bothered enough to reply.

Granted it took a total of two weeks; snail mail wasn't that slow. However, a reply was still a reply, no matter how slow it was.

And this made Kuroba Kaito the happiest he had been in a very long while.

* * *

He'd imagined his new pen pal to be like him; cheerful, upbeat and maybe even a little childish. Sociable, friendly and outgoing.

So, it was understandable that Kuroba Kaito was just a little bit baffled at the fact that his pen pal's reply was no more than a quarter of a page long.

But that didn't matter; he'd loved his pen pal's reply. Even if it was ridiculously short.

His new pen pal (or only pen pal, for that matter) was as much humorous as he was snarky, and Kaito couldn't help but smile at the sarcastic undertones of the letter.

He clutched at the letter tightly, as if it was his prized trophy.

Sure, this person named K.S wasn't anything like what he'd expected, but Kaito wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

_Dear Serial Killer-san_

_:0_

_Is that why u put ur initials as K.S?! Flip them around and it actually stands for serial killer? Nuuuu pls don't kill me, there's still many things I wanna do before I die! _

…

_lol_

_honestly, if u were a serial killer, u would have killed me by now since u know my address. But it's been 2 weeks and all I got was a letter in reply~ So I highly doubt it hehe__Ｏ__(≧▽≦)__Ｏ_

_but!_

_in the case u are biding your time and seeking the right moment to erase my existence—!_

_My friend Aoko is the daughter of a police investigator; it won't be easy! (_ง •_̀_•́)_ง

_...but even so, don't actually try and kill me okay? (´__；__Д__；｀__)_

_also! How old are u? u sound reallllyyy old from your letter, are u an adult? businessman? cause u write in such proper sentences! I wanna know who im talking to~_

_hehe as for me, u can call me Kaito! u should tell me ur name too, serial killer-san~_

_oh ya. also, to answer all 3 of your questions—_

_*__**drumrollllllll***_

_there's no reason in particular! __｡ﾟ_ฺ_.__ヽ__(*´∀`*)__ﾉ__._ฺ_ﾟ｡ __I just felt like it lolol_

_Oh, I guess its also because mom likes Beika? she was the one who suggested it~_

_thanks for replying me btw! And next time…write longer == one quarter of a page is simply unacceptable! _(｀^´) _(im also assuming u will reply which u should because i have ur address now &amp; i will find u so u cant say no to being penpals)_

_mom is calling me, I gtg now ＞＜ heh, cant skip my daily trainings _

_from_

_kaito_

* * *

A/N: Kaito's letter was really fun to write lolol; when compared to Shinichi his writing is just like ?punctuations?grammar? and a lot of emoticons~ I'm excited myself to see Shinichi's reaction to Kaito's letter haha

Also this site is killing me with its formatting... rip. This is also on ao3, please head there if you're more comfortable there.

The plot still hasn't picked up yet, but please look forward to it :

Thanks for reading 3

Signing off  
MissParasol


End file.
